


On My Team

by FandomsMayChange



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Weird Pairing, i just made it up and suddenly it was here, idk - Freeform, one sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely champions find love in the strangest way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Team

A young woman with a strong build walked through the jungle. She was in Summoner’s Rift. The sides of her head were shaved while the middle stopped at her shoulders. She held the idol in her hand as she walked. She made her way to where Red buff on the blue team should have been, but something else was there. A blue dragon was there. He looked as if he had stars on his scales. From what Illaoi has heard, he probably does. She hid in the bush next to the pit and watched. His breathing was slow. She eventually concluded that he was sleep. She stepped forward, but something below her foot cracked.

The dragon’s eyes shot open. In defense stars immediately appeared and spread out right in front of her. Illaoi came from the bush and stepped back. She put the idol down to show that she meant no harm. The dragon’s stars retreated closer to him, but still there. He laid his head back down in an attempt to go back to sleep.

Illaoi walked closer till she was right in front of the stars. This time he lazily opened up his eyes and looked up. He slowly moved up to be face to face with her and the stars disappeared.

“Your stars.” She stated. “They are gone.”

He tilted his head. “I made them disappear.”

“I did not stun you.” She raised an eyebrow. “Why have they disappeared?”

“They just did. Do not question me.” He nearly growled.

She crossed her arms and frowned. “Your name?”

“Aurelion Sol. Most call me one or the other.” He leaned back in the air. “And who do I owe the pleasure?”

“My name is Illaoi.” She smiled. “I am a priestess.”

“And I’m a star dragon.” He flew around her getting a look. She turned with him, kind of confused. “Have I fought you before?”

“We fought together.” Illaoi corrected. “But never with each other. Unless…”

“It was a group fight or we were taking dragon.” He seems to remember.

“I was top and you were mid.” She remembered more. “You were interesting to say the least.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

She smiled as well. “I’m fascinated with your powers. Oh, how I’d like a stun.”

“As am I with yours. Soul grabbing. How wonderful!” He laughed and curled around her. “What do you say? Let us fight together, again?”

She smirked. “I don’t know. Are you good enough to fight with me?”

He let out a low chuckle. “Trust me, I am.”

Illaoi walked back to the bush and picked up the idol. “I’m sure.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Five Champions appeared at The Blue Base of Summoner’s Rift. Darius, Katarina, Vi, Illaoi, and Aurelion Sol.

The two were given looks as they decided to go bot together. “Is this best idea, Aurelion? I like top. Lots of action.”

“It will be fine, Illaoi.” He went to the shop and bought his items. “Just buy your items.”

Illaoi stared at him before doing what he said. “Mmhmm…”

Three of them ran into their respective lanes, ready to fight. Illaoi, still hesitant stayed behind. Failure was not an option for her, so she did not want this to go badly.

Aurelion Sol turned back to her. “Come on.” He put out a hand. “Lane with me, Illaoi.”

She slowly took it before running into bottom lane with him. “I trust you, Aurelion. And if you fail. He always has my back.”

He turned to her and frowned. “He, who?”

“Nagakaborous, my god. I’m not a priestess to nothing.” She held up the idol.

“Interesting.” He flew around her. “You wouldn’t want to be one to me, huh?”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t think so. Just how important do you think you are?”

He rolled on his back and glided. “Very.”

She laughed. “You’re very confident.”

The minions spawned. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. It’s strange.” She walked a little closer to see their enemies. “Ashe and Sona… Dead.”

“It’s what we hope for.” He flew over to her. “You’re pretty strange too.”

She laughed. “Don’t need to tell me twice.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aurelion Sol healed for Illaoi. She was low. “You have no speed, women! Quickly now!”

She sighed. “Can’t help it!”

The Jhin, who originally was mid, began his ultimate. The bullets were headed right for Illaoi. “Keep running!” He moved behind Illaoi and took all of the hits. The pain was unbearable, but he had to spare Illaoi of another death.

The two quickly ran out of reach. They recalled back to base and began to talk. “Aurelion… Are you okay? That must have hurt.”

“Anything for my adc. You’re carrying us. I can’t let you get shut down.” He looked at her badge.

“How sweet. Don’t get killed for it though.” She poked him. “You’re squishy.”

“I’ll try my best. Take dragon with me.” He began to go.

“It’s strange, is it not?” Illaoi followed him.

“What?” Aurelion Sol thought about using an ability to move faster to dragon. But he couldn’t leave her behind.

“A dragon killing a dragon.” Illaoi laughed.

“You’d think I’d care, but I don’t.” They both made their way to dragon and started to take it.

“This went well. Lane with me again, sometime?” She slapped the dragon with a tentacle.

“Of course, priestess.” He said with a sly smile. She simply smiled as well.

The two fought many more times to come. They made a very good team. With his stun and her ult, they were able to carry and murder many. After one fight Aurelion Sol asked Illaoi of something.

“My dear… I request to meet you back here at Summoner’s Rift when everyone has gone and rested.” He asked curling around her.

“Sure, Aurelion.” She couldn’t help, but smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He waited in the place where they had met. “Do you remember us meeting here?”

“Of course. You were sleeping. Just a blue dragon to me at the time.” She smiled. “But now…”

“A friend and love interest.” He continued.

She frowned. “What?”

“Illaoi.” He moved close and took her hands. “My dearest… I ask to be in a relationship with you.”

She turned away. “Aurelion… I must warn you. I break hearts, I don’t get heartbroken.”

“I’m willing to risk it. I would love to be with you.” He squeezed her hands.

“Alright. I will begin a romantic relationship with you, Aurelion.” She smirked. “Don’t break on me.”

“I’ll be sturdier than you can imagine.” He brought her into a loving hug. It was surprisingly soft from her. Aurelion Sol smiled. “May we fight side by side for a long time.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two were in a lane together yet again. Illaoi was adc and Aurelion Sol was support, of course. He was curling around her. “Aurelion… We’re in in the middle of a war.”

“Illaoi…” He held her cheek. “I just want to be close to you.”

The enemy adc and support were gagging. The two did not care if they showed affection publically. Jinx stuck out her tongue as Soraka made kissing noises. Illaoi simply smiled at the two. “I know you’d do the same with Jhin, Jinx. Or maybe Ekko?”

Jinx blushed at the mention of the two names. “Shut up! You owe me a fight, Illaoi!”

“I’d rather you not.” Aurelion Sol butted in. “That’s my adc.”

Jinx laughed. “How sweet, dragon. You can’t always protect her!”

Aurelion Sol moved closer to Illaoi. He took that as a challenge. Throughout the game it was hard to find Illaoi alone. He’d often sacrifice himself to keep her safe. Illaoi always said, ‘Don’t be dumb, sweetie.’

At the end, they won. The streak was continued. Illaoi ran to him and held his face. The two touched noses. “Will we ever lose?” She laughed. “I don’t think so.”

Jinx pointed her gun in the air. “You two are something else… I didn’t expect bottom lane to be so destroyed. Good fight! See you later!” Soraka waved and walked away with her.

“Want to stay here at Summoner’s Rift? We could maybe… Cuddle?” Aurelion Sol suggested.

Illaoi laughed quietly. “Sure, Aurelion.”

The two walked to were Red Buff would usually be. Illaoi sat in the center and Aurelion Sol wrapped himself around her. “You fascinate me.” She spoke. “A star dragon! Such an interesting combination. It’s why you’re so beautiful.”

“You flatter me, Illaoi.” He smiled before pecking her cheek. “My beautiful priestess…”

Her eyes widened as he called her that. She simply smiled. “If you insist on calling me that…” She grabbed his face and brought his lips to her own. Though it seemed weird and impossible, the two shared a loving kiss. “My dragon…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Sweetness… We’ve been breaking the meta long enough.” Aurelion Sol said suddenly.

“Hm?” Illaoi tilted her head. “Oh. You miss middle lane.” She smiled. “I miss top lane myself.”

“So you understand?” He put his arms around her waist.

“I do, I do. I’ll see you in team fights,” She put her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. “See ya!” She ran top. Aurelion Sol watched her go, a smirk on his lips.

Though they were in different lanes he found himself in hers many times. It just made Garen angry, always getting stunned and murdered. These two just seemed to make a good team no matter what.

“Don’t break so easily next time.” She said with a laugh. “Thank you for the help Aurelion.”

“It is my pleasure.” He touched her cheek with one hand. “Maybe… This was a bad idea. I miss being in the same lane as you.”

She sighed with a smile. “At least we’re on the same team, sweetie.”

“On my team…” He laughed before giving her a long kiss.

Suddenly an angry Vi, screaming in the distance, stopped them. “I can’t stay in your lane forever, Sol! Quit making out with her! I have jungling to do!” Her voice was distant, but clear.

“Good bye, my beautiful priestess.” He flew back to his lane. “I’m here. Why don’t you go to the bottom lane with Caitlyn, huh?”

Vi began to shout him again, but now her cheeks were pink. Illaoi simply shook her head with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You awake?” A voice was heard. It seems like she was trying to be quiet, but it was just a normal volume.

“I’m as awake as I could ever be.” He responded. “Stars never rest. They shine at all times. Even if it appears to set on this planet.”

The two were laying down in a bed. Side by side. Illaoi was looking up at the ceiling, while Aurelion Sol was on his side.

She chuckled. “You think you’re so good. I can’t believe you fell for a ‘mere mortal’ like me.”

He turned over, took her face in his hands and turned it to him. “You’re no mere mortal, Illaoi. You’re something very…” He frowned “Very special.”

She could not tell his smile faltered in the dark, so she simply smiled. “I know. You don’t have to tell me.” She sat up. “With my god by my side. I am above most.”

He was still laying down deep in thought. “Yes… Of course…”

She turned to him. “Aurelion… You’re never down. What is wrong?”

“Have you ever… Done something for fun. Just because you get a kick out of it. And then suddenly… In the process you realize… It’s no fun anymore, because it is now serious.”

She stared at him. “What? No. What are you talking about, Aurelion?”

“Nothing.” He laid her back down. “Come into my arms, sweetheart.” He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back. “Let us get some sleep.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Aurelion!” Illaoi smiled as she entered the room. Aurelion Sol was laying on the couch. His head down. “Got any meat in the fridge?” No response. “Aurelion…” She drug out.

She walked around and stood in front of the couch. He glanced up. “Yeah… Just look around…”

She moved closer till they were face to face. “Your eyes are sparkling. Like stars.” She paused. “Are you crying?”

He rubbed his face. “Absolutely not.” He got defensive. “I am a star dragon. I will not be consumed by such emotions. Especially not one so weak.” A sparkle trickled down his cheek. He frowned before turning away from her and laying back down.

He was showing weakness. He expected Illaoi to laugh or call him a wimp or something even more demeaning, but… She did not. She patted his head and kissed him on the forehead. “You don’t have to tell me, but I’m here you.”

He looked up at her and stared. “You… Come to my room.”

“Huh?” She tilted her head.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The blue dragon had pinned down the woman on his bed. He was licking her neck and she was responding quietly.

"A- Aurelion..." She closed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I love you." He kissed her neck softly.

"You..." She sighed. "Love me?" She laughed incredulously. "I mean of course. Who wouldn't. I... Love you too."

"I've never heard you ramble, sweetheart." He said in between licks and kisses.

"I've never seen you cry." She retorted.

"Please don't mention that again..." He seemed like he really hated that moment.

"Sure thing..." She held him back as he continued on. Her hands were up while his were lower. The rested on her hips as he made her quietly moan. "Aurelion..."

"You're the only person that calls me that." He pointed out. "Most people call me Sol."

"Aurelion suits you better." She pulled him closer and licked his neck.

The star dragon shuttered at her actions. She eventually turned him over and got on top. "I like to be in control too." Illaoi held his face and kissed him softly.

"If I did something terrible would you still love me?" He asked as she was licking every spot she found be sensitive. She had never heard a dragon moan before.

"Depends on what you did..." She mumbled still preoccupied with his body.

He frowned, now a little upset. But that didn't last long. Illaoi sure knew how to please him. She had sat up on top of him when suddenly she felt something behind her. "Huh?"

She turned around as Aurelion began to blush. "It only happens when I'm very aroused."

His member had appeared. Illaoi faced him with a devious smile. "Nice..."

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" He glared at her, though it was in a playful manner.

She reached a hand back and slowly stroked it. "Oh nothing..."

He held back soft moan as she teased him. "Take off those clothes."

She laughed lightly before removing her t-shirt. She wasn't in her normal clothes for they were just relaxing and not preparing for battle. She got from on top of him and removed her shorts. He quickly took that opportunity to pin her back on the bed.

"In my house, I'm on top." He gave her devious smile.

"And vice versa, huh?" She smiled.

"I suppose..." Not wishing to talk any further he rubbed himself against where she was wet.

She responded quietly before speaking softly. "Just how ready are you?"

"Very." He started to remove her underwear.

"Aurelion wait..." Illaoi made him look up at her. "You don't have to show me you love me. And... Not like this."

He looked at her. "But..." I do. "I understand." He kissed her neck. "I just want to do this with you."

She smiled. "If that's all."

It wasn't the first time for either of them, so they knew what they were doing. Her underwear and bra had been long removed. He slowly inserted himself as she let out a pleasuring sigh. They held each other closely as he slowly moved back and forth. His grunts and her moans were very low. Neither wanted to show the other that they were so submissive. Perhaps that is what happens when two people don't want to show weakness.

"You don't think I can't make you shout, love?" He panted.

"Try it." She responded with a sigh.

He took the challenge and picked up the pace. Her grip on him tightened and she pulled him closer. He began to kiss her neck again. He licked and sucked on every part that he learned to be sensitive. He could tell she was having a hard time staying quiet now.

"I never thought the great Illaoi would struggle with something." Though he knew he was struggling as well.

"It'd be easier if you had done a little foreplay." She admitted.

"Sorry, sweetness. I just really wanted to do this." It's some sort of apology. "To show you..."

"I told you... That's not how." She moaned. "But this is nice."

"Good..." He said as he continued.

In the end, he had accomplished his goal. Illaoi could care less at the moment though. All she could do was hold him and fall asleep. He touched her face as she slept in his arms. He stared for a moment before kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What? You’re not going in the bottom lane with the dragon?” Jinx asked.

“No… He was going mid.” Illaoi furrowed her brow.

Katarina looked at the two. “Not on my watch.”

Jinx turned Lux, her support. “Why the long face?” She smiled. “Aren’t you always going on about positivity?”

She tried to smile. “Yeah of course.” Everyone began to run out into their lanes, but Lux stopped Illaoi. “Hey…”

“Hm? What is it.” She demanded more than asked.

“Um… You’re dating Sol, right?” Lux shifted her weight. “How has it been going?”

“Excellent.” She smiled. “What is it to you?

“Be careful. He’s, um… A little…” She twirled her wand. “Untrustworthy…”

“My Aurelion?” She tilted her head. “I don’t think so.”

“H- hey! Maybe he actually likes you! I wish you two the best!” Lux ran into her lane.

Illaoi did the same. “What does that mean?” She glanced over at the middle lane. He was there and on the enemy team. She huffed.  
Inevitably Illaoi killed Garen so leaned back on the tower. Suddenly, Katarina alerts that enemies were missing. She became alert and saw Aurelion Sol enter top lane from the river.

“Aurelion…” She frowned.

“Sweetheart, I meant to tell you, but I wanted to try something different.” He explained.

“This different?” She shook her head. “What if I have to kill you?”

“You don’t. I will… Spare you every time. You aren’t a target of mine.” He insisted.

She nodded. “Okay…” She smiled. “Don’t come up here anymore, alright?”

“Of course.” He flew back to his lane.

Later on her team had chased Aurelion Sol into a jungle, but he got away. Illaoi came across him though. “Oh…” His eyes widened. “Don’t worry. Just recall.”

He smiled and did so. “You’re the best, love.”

Later on in the battle, something oddly similar happened.

“Aurelion…” Her health was low. He could easily kill her. “Watch me recall?” She smiled.

One would think he would let her be. Considering how she had once done the same, but… “Not a chance.” His stars spread out hitting her once, twice, three times. Gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was frowning. The enemy team and hers were having an after battle chat. They usually talked about how it was a good game and that it was pretty fun. Illaoi ended with 20 kills. 10 were… all the same person. She focused them hard to say the least. Aurelion Sol’s team had lost. He wasn’t there long in the after battle chat. Illaoi decided to leave and go home as well. The punching bag she owned wasn’t going to cut it. She just wanted something to break. Preferably that dragon’s face. She hadn’t heard from Aurelion Sol for a long time after that.

After a little over month, she heard from him. She was sitting in her bedroom on her bed. The room wasn’t lit besides the light seeping through the closed blinds. A text. “What?” She stared at her phone. The number had been deleted, but she had memorized it long ago.

“Can I speak with you?” Is all it said. She quickly responded with a, “No.”

“It’s urgent.” He texted back.

“I don’t care.” She was short in her responses when angry, or just upset.

“Idiot…” She held the phone to her chest as it buzzed again. Maybe she should just ignore him. She instead read the text.

“It’s really important, my dearest.” It said.

She glared at the phone. She would have crushed it with her bare hands. But that would be too many phones lost due to anger. “‘My dearest’?” She hissed.

The phone began to ring. She furrowed her brow as the chime rang. She hesitantly answered as she laid back on the bed. “What.”

She could almost hear him flinch at her tone. “Illaoi please let me see you.”

“You lie to me and betray me. Then you don’t speak to me for over a month. And you expect me to go and see you?” She laughed quietly. “I don’t think so.”

“That’s why I need to speak with you.” He sounded like he was almost begging. “Please…”

She sat up. “Lux warned me. Then she told me what you did after it happened.”

He sighed. “Let me talk to you in person…”

“No. Goodbye Aurelion.” She hung up the phone.

Two weeks had gone by. She got a text from him every other day. She could have blocked it, but she somewhat enjoyed him begging for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was knock on her door. She had just went home after a long battle. She didn’t feel like dealing with much else. “Who is it.” She called out.

She had just pulled up her shorts as the door began to unlock. She eyed it preparing to kill whoever was coming in. It was Aurelion Sol.

“What the fuck?” She almost hit him square in the face.

“We exchanged keys, love.” He explained.

“Another regret of mine.” She crossed her arms. “Next to dating you at all”

He winced. “Ouch… I thought you liked me.”

“That feeling has come and gone.” It really hadn’t.

“I still have feelings for you.” He floated closer.

She moved back, a frown appearing across her face. “Don’t come near me… And feelings? What feelings? You’ve never had any feelings for me.”

“Illaoi, let me explain something to you.” He clasped his hands together.

“No! You’ve got nothing to explain. You use women to boost your ego. You did this to me, Lux, and others! I don’t want to hear your explanation!”

“Okay… You’re right… I did do that to boost my ego, but something happened.”

She crossed her arms. “What? I’m too aggressive? Me murdering you all those times didn’t help you get that boost?”

“That was not the reason I did not get the ‘boost’.” He sighed. “Illaoi, I’m in love with you.”

She stared at him before laughing. “You’re in what?” She frowned. “I don’t think you know what that is.”

“I don’t throw around the word ‘love’, honestly.” He put his head down. “I…”

“Really? You don’t? I have a feeling you’ve said it to every girl you’ve done this to.” She clenched her teeth. “You’ve had sex with the others too, haven’t you?”

“Illaoi, I haven’t. I promise. Ask Lux, ask the rest. You’re the only one.” He insisted.

“Why me?” She looked away. “I swear if abilities weren’t illegal outside of a battle…”

“You see…” He looked at her. “You think I did those things to hurt you, but that’s simply not the case.”

“Then what is it, then?” She clenched her fists.

He turned away. “For the others, it was a game. With you, it started as game, but…” He sighed. “I ended up falling for you. You truly do fascinate me… I’ve missed you for so long…” He floated closer. “You were different.”

She put her hands on her hips. “Different.” She scoffed. “What makes you think I still like you?” She still loved him dearly.

He frowned. “I suppose you make a good point.” He moved back. “If you no longer have feelings for me…”

“What makes you think I should?” She looked at him.

He didn’t have a response, so he just shook his head. “You have no reason to.” He looked up. “Can I at least tell you what happened?”

She shrugged. “Why not.”

“I… I realized I loved you the night we… Had relations. It was the reason I was in tears, because I had to carry the plan out.” He huffed. “Then I considered aborting the plan, then I realized you had consumed my emotions. So… I figured if I carry out the plan… I would no longer love you. But…”

“The feelings wouldn’t budge.” She finished, shaking her head.

“Yeah…” He smiled. “You know… I’ll leave you be… I want you to be happy. And if that means I’m out of your life… I can comply.” He started to leave.

She eyed him and gritted her teeth as he floated away. “Aurelion, wait…”

He turned back. “Yes, Illaoi?”

“Listen carefully… You’re going to give them all sincere apologies, then you’re going to apologize to me. As for our relationship…” She grabbed his head and kissed him passionately. “I’m still going to take what I want.” She smiled. “Do something like this again and I’ll kill you.”

He nodded. “Never again, my dear priestess.”


End file.
